


Unto Death

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-28
Updated: 2007-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canth's loyalty goes to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unto Death

Loyalty to one's queen is a trait bred into dragons, and Canth will always feel that firm pull to listen to Ramoth above and beyond any other dragon. Only to F'nor does he have a greater loyalty.

Wirenth, though, was next on that list. As much as F'nor had fallen in love with Brekke, Canth had become possessive/protective over the young queen. She should have been…would have been…his mate if that Flight had gone right.

Now, as a mark of the loss between them, Canth reaches out, and claims Brekke as his own, loyal in his own way to the queen he'd never share a weyr with by taking her rider into his bonds of loyalty.


End file.
